gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Need For Speed: Japan/Cars
Vehicles in Need for Speed: Japan are classed by a tier system consisting of C, B, A, and S tier (from lowest to highest). They also may have a minus (-) or plus (+) to denote their competitiveness within their actual tier (minus means they may struggle to keep up with other vehicles of their tier, plus means they're above average for their tier, no symbol means they're in the middle ground). S Tier does not have + or - beside their vehicles. All vehicles can be upgraded to S class with the best parts - although performance may differ based on the car. Due to the game taking place in Japan, vehicles will be based on their JDM specifications, and whilst domestics will primarily make up the vehicle roster, European and American cars will still appear. NOTE: This list is not final. I also do not want suggestions for vehicles to add (*) = unavailable in Career Mode/My Cars mode C Tier C- Tier * Daihatsu Boon X4 * Honda Ballade Sports CR-X 1.5i * Honda City Turbo II * Honda CR-Z * Mazda AZ-3/MX-3 * Mazda Eunos Roadster (NA6CE) * Nissan EXA Canopy * Nissan March Super Turbo (K10) * Suzuki Swift Sport (ZC32S) * Toyota Auris RS (ZRE182) * Toyota Corolla FX-GT (AE82) * Toyota Corolla Levin/Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX (AE86) * Peugeot 106 GTi * Volkswagen Golf GTI Mk. I C Tier * Honda Civic SiR-II (EG6) * Honda Civic Type-R (EK9) * Honda CRX del Sol SiR * Honda Integra Si VTEC (DB8) * Honda Prelude Si 4WS (BA3) * Isuzu Piazza XE (JR130) * Mazda Axela Sport (BM) * Mazda Cosmo 110S (L10B) * Mazda Lantis Type-R * Mazda Roadster (ND5RC) * Mazda Savanna RX-3 GT (S102) (added in update) * Mazda Savanna RX-7 Turbo (SA22C) * Mitsubishi Colt Ralliart * Mitsubishi Mirage Cyborg ZR (CJ4A) * Nissan Fairlady Z (S30) * Nissan Primera 2.0Te (HP10) * Nissan Pulsar VZ-R (JN15) * Subaru Alcyone VX (AX9) * Toyota MR-2 1600 G-Limited Supercharged (AW11) * Toyota MR-S S Edition (ZZW30) * Toyota Starlet Glanza V (EP91) * BMW 323ti (E36/5) * Fiat Abarth Punto Evo * Mini Cooper S (F56) * Peugeot 206 RC C+ Tier * Honda Accord Euro R (CL1) * Honda Integra Type R (DC5) * Honda Prelude Type S (BB9) * Mazda Familia GT-R (BG8Z) * Mazda Mazdaspeed Axela 07' * Mazda Savanna RX-7 GT-X (FC3S) * Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T (D32) * Mitsubishi FTO GP Version R (DE9A) * Mitsubishi Starion GSR-VR (A187A) * Nissan 180SX Type X (RPS13) * Nissan Cefiro (A31) * Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX (Z31) * Nissan Gazelle Turbo RS-X (S12) * Nissan Laurel Club S (EC33) * Nissan Pulsar GTI-R (RNN14) * Nissan Silvia K's (S14) * Nissan Skyline Turbo RS-X (R30) * Subaru BRZ (ZC6) * Subaru Legacy RS (BC5) * Toyota 86 GT (ZN6) * Toyota Altezza RS200 (SXE10) * Toyota Celica SS-II (ZZT231) * Toyota Celica XX 2800GT (MA61) * Alfa Romeo 155 Q4 * Chevrolet Camaro SS 67' * Citroen DS3 Racing * Dodge Dart GT * Fiat Coupé Turbo Plus * Ford Fiesta ST Mk. VI * Ford Mustang GT Coupe 66' * Lancia Delta HF Integrale * Opel Corsa E OPC * Opel Speedster * Peugeot RCZ * Pontiac GTO 66' * Renault Alpine A110 1600 * Renault Clio IV RS 200 * Volkswagen Bora V6 4MOTION (1J2) * Volkswagen Golf GTI Mk. VII B Tier B- Tier * Honda S2000 Type V (AP1) * Mazda Eunos Cosmo Type S (JCESE) * Mazda Mazdaspeed Atenza (GG3P) * Mazda RX-8 Type S (SE3P) * Mitsubishi Eclipse GT V6 09' * Mitsubishi Galant VR-4 (EC5A) * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III (CE9A) * Nissan Cedric/Gloria 300VIP (HY34) * Nissan Cima 450 VIP FOUR (F50) * Nissan Silvia Spec R (S15) * Nissan Skyline GT-R (KPGC10) * Subaru Alcyone SVX (CXD) * Subaru Forester STi (SG9) * Subaru Legacy B4 2.5GT (BM9) * Toyota 2000GT (MF10) * Toyota Aristo V300 Vertex Edition (JZS161) * Toyota Celica GT-FOUR (ST205) * Toyota Celsior (UCF30) * Toyota Crown Athlete (GRS210) * Toyota MR2 GT-S (SW20) * Audi S1 Quattro * Alfa Romeo 156 GTA * BMW M3 Sport Evolution (E30) * Dodge Challenger R/T 71' * Dodge SRT4 * Ford Sierra RS Cosworth * Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evolutizone II * Mercedes-Benz 190 E 2.5-16 AMG (W201) * Peugeot 205 T16 * Plymouth Hemi 'cuda * Porsche 968 * Renault 5 Turbo * Renault Megane RS 250 * Seat Leon Cupra (5F) * Volkswagen New Beetle RSI * Volkswagen Scirocco R B Tier * Honda Civic Type R (FK2) * Mazda RX-7 Type R 95' (FD3S) * Mitsubishi GTO Twin Turbo MR (Z15A) * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI GSR (CP9A) * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR (CT9A) * Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX Twin Turbo (Z32) * Nissan Fairlady Z Version S (Z33) * Nissan Fuga 370GT (KY51) * Nissan Skyline 25GT-Turbo (ER34) * Nissan Skyline 370GT Type S (CKV36) * Nissan Stagea Autech Version 260RS (WGNC34) * Subaru Impreza WRX STi Type R (GC8) * Subaru Impreza WRX STi (GDB-F) * Subaru Impreza WRX STi (GRB) * Subaru Legacy B4 RSK (BE5) * Toyota Chaser/Cresta/Mark II Tourer Mark. V (JZX100) * Toyota Supra Twin Turbo R (JZA70) * Toyota Soarer 2.5 GT Twin Turbo (JZZ30) * BMW Z4 M Coupe (E86) * Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454 70' * Chevrolet Corvette Stingray (C3) * Dodge Charger R/T 70' * Ferrari Mondial t * Ford Mustang GT 05' (S201) (added in update) * Mercedes-Benz 500E (W124) * Mercedes-Benz CLK 500 (C209) * Mercedes-Benz GLA 45 AMG (X156) * Renault Clio V6 Phase 2 * Volkswagen Golf R Mk. VII B+ Tier * Honda NSX Type S Zero (NA1) * Mazda RX-7 Spirit R Type A (FD3S) * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X (CZ4A) * Lexus IS 350 F-Sport (GSE31) * Nissan Fairlady Z Version ST (Z34) * Nissan Skyline GT-R VSpec-II (BNR32) * Nissan Skyline GT-R VSpec (BCNR33) * Subaru Levorg STi Sport * Subaru WRX STi (GJB) * Toyota Supra RZ (JZA80) * Audi TTS (8S) * Audi S3 Sportback (8V) * BMW M2 (F22) * BMW M3 (E46) * BMW M5 (E39) * Dodge Charger SRT8 17' * Ford Focus RS 16' * Ford Mustang GT 17' * Lotus Elise Cup 250 * Lotus Esprit V8 SE * Porsche 911 Carrera S (991) * Porsche Cayman GT4 (981C) * Porsche 911 Turbo 3.6 (964) * Shelby GT500 67' A and S Tiers A- Tier * Honda NSX-R (NA2) * Lexus RC F * Nissan Skyline GT-R VSpec-II Nurburgring (BNR34) * Aston Martin DB9 Coupe * Audi RS 4 Avant (B8) * BMW M4 Coupe (F82) * BMW M6 Coupe (F12) * Chevrolet Camaro Z/28 14' * Ferrari 512 TR * Ferrari 575M Maranello * Jaguar F-Type R Coupe * Lamborghini Countach 5000QV * Lotus Evora Sport 410 * Lotus Exige Sport 380 * Mercedes-AMG GT S * Porsche 959 A Tier * Honda NSX (NC1) * Lexus LF-A * Nissan GT-R Premium 17' (R35) * Nismo GT-R LM (BCNR33) (*) * Aston Martin DB11 (added in update) * Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 1LE 18' (added in update) * Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Z06 (C7) * Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 (C6) * Dodge Viper SRT-10 09' * Ferrari 458 Italia * Ferrari F40 * Ford Shelby GT350R 16' * Lamborghini Diablo SV * Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 * Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren * Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG * Pagani Zonda F * Porsche 911 GT3 RS (991) (added in update) * Porsche 911 Turbo S (991) * Porsche Carrera GT * McLaren 570S A+ Tier * Nissan GT-R NISMO 15' (R35) * Nissan R390 GT1 (*) * Audi R8 V10 plus * BMW M3 GTR ALMS (E46) (*) * Dodge Challenger SRT Demon * Ford GT 17' * Lamborghini Huracan LP610-4 * Mercedes-Benz CLK-GTR (*) * McLaren 650S * McLaren F1 * Porsche 911 GT1 Straßenversion (*) * Dodge Viper SRT GTS 15' S Tier * Aston Martin Vulcan (*) * Toyota GT-ONE (TS020) (*) * Ferrari 812 Superfast * Ferrari LaFerrari * Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 * Mazda 787B (*) * Pagani Huayra * Porsche 918 Spider Category:Sub pages